Shatterdome
The Shatterdome is the primary headquarters of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. A massive facility, Shatterdomes serve as major factories for the construction, repair and maintenance of the Jaegers. All operations, Ranger training and experiments regarding the Kaiju are carried out within their respective Shatterdome bases. History Since 2013, there are a total of eight Shatterdomes built in response to the increasing threat of Kaiju attacks occurring across the Pacific Rim. Each Shatterdome was built in the locations nearest to Kaiju breech points in order to prevent massive damage to cities. However, in 2024, the increase of Kaiju attacks across the Pacific taxed the proficiency of the Shatterdomes and the PPDC's ability to maintain the Jaeger Program financially. In accordance to the destruction of the twenty six Jaegers, over seven Shatterdomes were shut down and funding was focused on the construction of the Kaiju Wall.Pan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome PPDC Marshall Stacker Pentecost chooses to maintain the Hong Kong Shatterdome and recalls the pilots of the four remaining Jaegers to continue the battle against the KaijuNEW Pacific Rim Teaser Trailer/TV Spot (seen with Falling Skies). Known Shatterdomes Hong Kong The first and largest Shatterdome ever built in Nov 25, 2015, it houses the Jaegers Horizon Brave, Shaolin Rogue and Crimson Typhoon and can hold up to six of them. By 2025, it is the last remaining Shatterdome in operation. Lima The first Shatterdome to open in both the Western and Southern Hemisphere on Aug 9, 2016. It houses the Jaegers Diablo Intercept, Solar Prophet and Matador Fury. The Japanese Jaeger, Tacit Ronin, was built in the Lima Shatterdome during its own constructionNew Pan Pacific Defense Document Revealed! and later reassigned to the Tokyo Shatterdome. It closed on Oct 18, 2024. Anchorage The coldest Shatterdome made, on Nov 23, 2016 it was nicknamed "The Icebox". It houses the Jaegers Brawler Yukon, Chrome Brutus and Gipsy Danger. It closed on Oct 12, 2024. Vladivostok Opened on Dec 4, 2016, this Russian Shatterdome is located in the Southern top of Golden Horn Bay where the Russian Pacific Fleet was once based. It works closely with Tokyo's strike group to contain and defend the Russian sector. It houses the Jaegers Eden Assassin, Cherno Alpha and Nova Hyperion. It closed on Dec 11, 2024. Tokyo Opened on Dec 15, 2016, this Shatterdome acted as the first point of contact to westbound Kaiju. It houses the Jaegers Coyote Tango, Tacit Ronin and Echo Saber . It closed on Oct 19, 2024. Sydney Opened on May 25, 2017, this Shatterdome's relatively isolated position left it with the widest deployment radius in the PPDC. It houses the Jaegers Striker Eureka and Vulcan Specter. It closed on Dec 29, 2024. Los Angeles Opened on July 11, 2017, this Shatterdome covers the expansive gap between Canada and Central America. It houses the Jaegers Mammoth Apostle and Romeo Blue. It closed on Dec 20, 2024. Panama City Opened on Nov 29, 2017, this Shatterdome played a critical role in protecting the global shipping hub surrounding the Panama Canal. It houses the Jaegers Puma Real and Hydra Corinthian . It closed on Nov 9, 2024. Areas within the Shatterdome *Drive Suit Room *LOCCENT Mission Control *K-Science Lab *Kwoon Combat Room Gallery File:Chernoshatterdome.jpg|Cherno Alpha in the Shatterdome File:Gipsyshatterdome.jpeg|Gipsy Danger undergoing repairs in the Anchorage Shatterdome References Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Locations Category:Lore